If You Only Knew
by jadedrose01
Summary: Elizabeth Webber was the one person Jason thought he could trust. How could he possible have been so wrong about her. If only he knew the whole story.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters in this story, the writers of General Hospital do. However, I do own this story and I ask that you please not steal it. 

Author's Note: It's been almost a year since I wrote this story and I feel bad that I didn't finish posting it when I had readers that were interested in continuing to read it. But, I've decided I'm going to re-do some of the chapters and post the rest of the story just so that it can be finished. 

_I haven't been watching GH because honestly, there's not a lot going on that I'm interested in. So, going back into the past and reading a story that has my two favorite GH characters in it has been interesting. Anyway, please remember that this story is Jason and Elizabeth from probably around two years ago. It's not up to date. There's no Courtney, no Alcazar, no Zander/Elizabeth baby. This story is how I like to remember General Hospital.  _

_So, with that said, I hope you enjoy this story and please Read and review. I'm always happy to hear my reader's thoughts. _

**Chapter 1**  
  
      "Just shut up and let me talk. You've said enough." His gruff yet emotion filled voice sounded, silencing her pleas of forgiveness. "Do you even know how angry I am with you at right now? How can you justify betraying me with the one person you know I hate more than anything in this world." His eyes flared and his jaw was squared.   
  
      "Jason, I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. I don't know what I can say to make you believe me." She stepped forward to touch him only to have him back away; it was evident that her apology was being heard by deaf ears. There was no way she would be able to explain everything that had happened without his cooperation.   
  
      "You know what Elizabeth? I think I've believed you enough. I have tried and tried to make things work with you, but you just can't grasp the concept that my life…my WORK is not a game. You can't just tell anybody about what I do. That's not how this works. You should have known that by now and yet you go behind my back and discuss our business with a cop when you know you shouldn't have been discussing Sonny's business with anyone. Especially not Taggart."   
  
      "I didn't…"  
  
      "Save it! I've heard enough. There is nothing you can possibly say that can take away the feeling of disloyalty I feel towards you. I thought I could trust you of all people." His voice quivered and he wiped his eyes quickly with one of his hands pinching the bridge of his nose, and hoping to relieve some of the tension that was building in his head. "I've got to go."   
  
      "Jason, please don't do this."   
  
      "It's already done Elizabeth. You blew it." Jason turned and walked towards the door only to face her once more before exiting. "We could have been amazing do you know that? There was nothing I wouldn't have done for you if only you'd asked." Without another word, he left her standing alone in the home that they'd started together. A home that now belonged to her and a home that would never again be the same.   
  
      A single tear glistened like a diamond in her eyes and slid down her perfectly shaped face. "I'm sorry Jason. I had to do it. I had to save you." With that, she regained her composure and made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. She doubted she'd get any sleep, but she knew she deserved whatever she had coming.   
  
**Two Months Later**  
  
      Jason stood on the Port Charles docks staring off into the distance. It seemed like the only time he was given any peace was when he was near the water. Maybe he felt that if he was near it enough that the calmness would clear away the regret the filled his soul. According to Sonny and Carly he had nothing to be sorry about. Elizabeth was the wrong one for doing what she did, but he still couldn't get passed it. If what Elizabeth did was so wrong then why wasn't he still furious about it? Why did he want to go up to her studio and take her back into his arms?   
  
      He shook his head and sighed. Thinking about what had happen that night wasn't helping him in the least, especially considering he had a lot of things going on in his business life that took precedence over the details of his love life. He knew that there were other things he should be thinking about and doing, but the thought of leaving that spot didn't appeal to him.   
  
      There weren't many things that could throw Jason off, but Elizabeth managed to do it time and time again. She had a way of taking over his thoughts more often than he wanted. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he fought his feelings, he still loved her. He still wanted to forgive her for going to the police that night and almost giving Taggart the one thing he needed to put Sonny away for life. That night he'd lost a part of himself and he still hadn't found away to fill that void inside.   
  
      "Jason…" Jason turned and watched his long time friend and boss walk towards him. "We have a problem that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible."   
  
      "What's going on?"   
  
      Sonny took a deep breath and blew it out loudly. "I don't know if you're going to like this very much. It has to do with Elizabeth."   
  
      Jason's eyes sharpened. "What about her?"   
  
      "She's in trouble Jason. I don't know how it happened or how it started, but supposedly Elizabeth witnessed something she shouldn't have."   
  
      "And this concerns me how?"   
  
      Sonny's eyes softened. "Jason, they want to kill her."   
  
      Jason's heart dropped down into his stomach at those words. He quickly gave up the pretense that he didn't care and allowed the worry to fill his voice. "Who…who is it?"  
  
      "We don't know, but evidently Elizabeth saw one of this guys cronies kill a man. I don't know the details, no body does. Elizabeth won't talk to anyone including the police. Look, I know you don't want to hear about this and I know Carly and I have told you to get over her, but I think she could really use our help. It would benefit all of us if we could get her on our side."   
  
      "How would it benefit us? I mean for all we know she'd go running back to Taggart with information on the business and this time he'd get something that could actually hurt us." Jason knew after the words had left his mouth that he hadn't meant it, but he didn't know if he could go back to that point in his life.   
  
      "Jason, I here what you're saying, but Elizabeth has information we need. To be honest I think you're the only one who can get that information from her."   
  
      Jason shook his head. "Maybe a couple of months ago that might be true Sonny, but after everything that's happened I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see."   
  
      Sonny shrugged. "It's your decision to make, but you need to know that I want you to do this. Whoever this unknown person is, he must have a lot of power around here. It's best that we get as much on this guy as possible and Elizabeth is the key. Just think about it." He placed his hand on Jason's shoulder and gave him a supportive look before walking away and giving him some time to think about what he had just been asked to do.   
  
Jason ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Oh man…"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
      Elizabeth locked the door behind her and walked into her studio carrying her dinner for the night. It didn't really bother her to be alone even though she was in some serious trouble. She knew that Sonny had his men watching her and the thought of Jason possibly being one of those men gave her a small sense of hope that maybe someday she'd be able to make him understand what had happened.   
  
     It had all been a major misunderstanding and it was all her fault. She hadn't told Jason what he needed to know when she'd had the chance. He'd given her numerous opportunities to come clean with him and in the end she always passed them up. She was so angry with herself for hurting him that way.   
  
      She looked over at the painting she was currently working on a laughed softly. At least everything that had happened between her and Jason had inspired some really amazing paintings. Elizabeth was surprised at how passionate her painting had become after that night. It seemed like the creativity never ceased and she was able to work all her frustrations out on the canvas.   
  
      There was still only one painting that was a masterpiece in her eyes. It was the one painting that Jason ever allowed to grace the walls of his penthouse. It still hung there over his fireplace.   
  
      _"Save it! I've heard enough. There is nothing you can possibly say that can take away the feeling of disloyalty I feel towards you. I thought I could trust you of all people."_  
  
      She closed her eyes and sighed at the thought of him in that penthouse alone. He'd left their house and gone back to it the night he thought she'd betrayed him. "Oh Jason, if only you knew the truth."

**~*~*~**~*~**

**Don't forget to read and Review. I'll have at least 5 revamped chapters up by the end of the day and after that I'll start posting some of the chapters I never put up. Hope you like them. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters, the writers of GH do. I do however own the storyline and I would appreciate it if you didn't steal it. ****_

****

****

**_CHAPTER 2_**  
  
      Jason stood outside the door, not quite sure what to do next. It had taken him all morning just to convince himself that no matter how Elizabeth felt towards him, he could help her. He had to help her.   
  
      Taking a deep breath and allowing the cool air to calm his nerves he raised his hand to knock. Not even getting the chance to make contact, the door swung open and he was surprised when it revealed the only woman he would ever love. The element of shock that ran over him was multiplied in her eyes when she saw him standing there looking down at her.   
  
      "Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked, tentatively tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Her heart had just quickened and she struggled to keep her voice steady.   
  
      "I-I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"   
  
      "Of course…" She took a step back giving him easier access.   
  
      He moved past her and they both caught their breath when his hand made contact with hers. Jason quickly walked to the other side of the room. The last thing that needed to happen was for her to know how he truly felt about her. It would only complicate the situation and affect his judgment.   
    
      "Sonny told me that you're in trouble." He blurted out, catching her off guard. That was the last thing she expected to hear from him. "He also told me that someone is coming after you."   
  
      Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. Of all the situations she'd gotten herself into over the years, this one must have topped the charts if the mighty Sonny Corinthos felt the need to come down off his high horse and offer her some help.   
  
      "He did huh? Well you can go back to the pent house and tell him that I don't need his kind of charity."   
  
      "Is that what you think this is? A charity case?" He walked closer to her and had to fight the urge he had to take her in his arms and hold her until all of this was over. "Elizabeth, no matter what has happened between us I still want you safe. Yes, Sonny did ask me to guard you, but I made the decision to come myself."   
  
      Elizabeth shook her head and began picking up some paint brushes that had fallen on the floor. "Jason, you don't have to watch out for me. I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself. Anyway, I'm the one who got into this mess and I can get myself out of it."  
  
      Jason groaned in frustration. She didn't understand what he was trying to say. "Elizabeth, this isn't something you can handle by yourself. Whatever it is that happened isn't important right now. What's important is that we get you out of here."   
  
      "I can handle this Jason."   
  
      "Damn it Elizabeth! I know you hate being told what to so, but for once would you just listen to me for a minute?"   
  
      She opened her mouth to give him a stubborn reply, but thought better of it when she saw the desperate look on Jason's face. "What do you want me to do?"   
  
      He let out a deep breath and held his hand out to her. "I want you to trust me. I'll take you somewhere safe."   
  
      "Where?"   
  
      "Do you trust me Elizabeth?"   
  
      _Like you trusted me?_ She thought to herself before nodding her head and accepting the hand offered to her. "I trust you Jason."   
  
      After packing up the bare necessities needed for the trip, Elizabeth willingly followed Jason down the stairs and out of the building her studio resided in. There was a car parked out front.   
  
      "What, no motorcycle?" Elizabeth asked, with her eyebrow raised.   
  
       "I figured it would be less noticeable if we went in a car. It would be pretty easy to find us on the Harley."   
  
      Elizabeth climbed in the bulletproof vehicle and sat her stuff in the floorboard. "What's so noticeable about the bike?  
  
      Jason sighed and settled into the comfy, well upholstered, seat beneath him. "Well, people….people are used to seeing us on the back of a Harley. It was our thing and everybody knew it. Riding in the car is just another way to assure your safety."  
  
      Elizabeth knew that it was probably a good idea to let the subject go. She suspected that maybe the reason they weren't currently on the bike right now had more to do with the fact that he didn't want her riding with him anymore, than the fact the car was safer. They could have easily gotten to their location faster on the Harley.   
  
      Mean while, Jason watched out the window as the buildings around them eventually turned into houses and then again changing into the beautiful countryside that hardly anybody thought about anymore. He wanted so badly to say something comforting to Elizabeth, but he didn't know how to without giving away his true feelings.   
  
      "So, are you ever going to tell me where we're going or do I have to sit here patiently waiting for the opportunity to see my new dwelling place?"   
  
      He couldn't help, but grin at her spunk. It was one of the things he loved about her. "We're going to one of Sonny's safe houses. You'll be safe there until Sonny and I can come up with a better plan."   
  
      "What makes you think that you and Sonny can fix this?" She asked, not meaning for it to come out the way it sounded. She just didn't understand why they didn't think she could handle it herself. "Jason, I could have just gone to the police…" She abruptly stopped her next train of thought when she saw the flash of anger in his eyes.   
  
      "There's nothing the police can do that we can't do better. I can protect you a hell of lot better than they could."   
  
      "Jason, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have brought the police into this…especially after everything that happened." Her eyes were lowered and she crossed her arms across her chest.   
  
      He turned towards her and sighed. "Look Elizabeth, I still think about that night and it still hurts me to think about it, but if we're going to be around each other for the next few weeks we shouldn't have to walk on egg shells just to make sure we don't offend each other. I'm not saying we should forget about what happened because that's pretty much impossible, but let's just agree to let it slide for the time being. I don't want us to be uncomfortable around each other. Not now when what we need the most is to work together."   
  
       Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. "You think it'll take that long for all of this to get worked out?"   
  
      Jason shrugged and rubbed his hands over his face. "Yeah could be weeks maybe longer. You never know in situations like these."   
  
      "Jason, why haven't you asked me why it is that I'm in danger?"   
  
      His gaze was directed out the window again. "You saw someone get killed and the guy that ordered the hit wants you dead."   
  
      The way he said it was so casual. It made her see just the kind of business he had been in for the past several years. It didn't make her think any less of him, but she hated the fact that at any moment he might accidentally slip up and accidentally get himself killed…but, how was she any better. Look what she'd gotten herself into and yet he was there trying to get her out of it.   
  
      "Yeah, but don't you want to know **who** it is that I saw? I know that's why Sonny sent you to guard me in the first place."   
  
      "Sonny does want to know who it is that's doing this and he did want me to get that information from you." When he eyes lowered again he quickly continued. "But, I don't want you to tell me anything you're not comfortable telling me. You can take as much time as you need."   
  
      She smiled and shook her head. "I want to tell you, but there are some things we need to clear up first." At his questioning look she slowly put her hand on his. "Jason, there's something you need to know about what happened two months ago."   
  
      "Elizabeth I really don't want to hear this right now." His eyes closed and leaned back against the headrest.   
  
      "I know you don't, but you have to know something."   
  
      He sighed and turned his head towards her. "Fine. What is it?"   
  
      "I don't know quite how to tell you this without making it sound more terrible than it is, but the reason I was meeting with Taggart was because…"   
  
      "Mr. Morgan, we've arrived at the safe house." Johnny said through the rolled down privacy glass. Elizabeth wanted to scream at his bad timing.   
  
      "Alright Johnny. We can talk about this later." Jason said not giving her a chance to reply before getting out of the car and helping Johnny get some boxes out of the trunk.   
  
      Elizabeth sat in her spot not moving a muscle. All she had wanted to do was finally tell Jason the truth and as always they'd been interrupted. She was beginning to think the time would never be right.  And it was obvious that Jason wasn't ready to here anything that she wanted to tell him at the moment. "Elizabeth, are you coming?" Jason called out to her.   
  
      "Yeah I'm coming!" she shook her head and climbed out the open door. _I guess Jason's right. I'll have plenty of time to tell him the truth once we're settled in._ She thought to herself before following Jason into the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don't forget to read and reply *smiles* You know how much I love them. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any of these characters. I do however own the story line and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't steal it. _

****

**_CHAPTER 3_**  
  
      Elizabeth's first reaction when she saw the amazing view that could be seen from the big bay window in the room that Jason had given her was to run down stairs and throw her arms around him in thanks for his generosity. But, since they didn't have that kind of relationship anymore, she pulled her urges under control and kept her feet planted firmly in their spot.  

      She was awe struck by the magnificent beauty before her. The house they were staying in was on lake front property and Elizabeth's bedroom was the only bedroom that faced the water. She knew that Jason had given her this room on purpose. He had known that she was the only one who would truly enjoy the spectacular scene just outside the window.   
  


      Reluctantly she turned away from the window and examined the bedroom. It was incredibly homey and inviting. She had no doubt she would sleep well here. The atmosphere of the entire house exuded comfort. 

  
      She quickly unpacked what few things she'd been able to bring with her and took one final look out the window before making her way downstairs and into the living room. Jason was talking on the phone; her guess what with Sonny, but when he saw her he stopped and motioned for her to have a seat next to him.   
  
      "Yeah, I understand. I'll take care of it. Call me if you have any more information." Jason hung up the phone and rolled his neck. "Sonny wanted to know if you'd told me anything yet, but I told him I wasn't going to rush you."   
  
      She smiled softly. "Thank you."   
  
      "It's not a big deal. I meant what I said in the car. You don't have to tell me a thing until you're ready."   
  
      "Well I'm glad you still feel that way, but that's not the only reason I'm thankful."   
  
      "What do you mean?" Jason asked with a frown.   
  
      "The view Jason! It's amazing. How did you know that I would absolutely adore it? And the lighting! Oh my god Jason, the lighting in that room is unbelievable. I just wish I would have brought my painting supplies."   
  
      Jason smiled at her excitement. "I'm glad you like it. I'll have Johnny go get some more of your stuff so maybe you can get some painting done while you're here."   
  
      She sat there and studied his features. She'd had the memorized for years now and still every time she looked at him it was like she was seeing him for the first time. He was beautiful and it pained her to think of how she had hurt him so badly.   
  
      Had she really been so stupid all those months ago and made a deal with the devil to keep him safe? She cursed herself mentally for not trusting him enough to take care of his own business by himself.  
  
      "Elizabeth…Elizabeth?" Jason waved his hand in front of her face. "What were you thinking about?"   
  
      She shook her head and looked at him. "I was just thinking about how stupid I was a couple of months ago and how I would do things differently now if I could."  
  
      "Elizabeth…"   
  
      "No, Jason it's way past the time for us to discuss this."   
  
      A hurt appeared in his eyes. It was the same look he'd given her the night of the argument and it still affected her the same way. It felt like someone was crushing her heart and the only way it would get any better would be for her to tell Jason everything that had happened and why.   
  
      "I can't hear this right now." Jason said, shaking his head, standing up, and walking over to the glass doors that lead out onto the veranda.   
  
      "Jason, nothing is ever going to change if we don't talk about this."   
  
      "I know that and I know that we need to talk about it, but I can't right now. Just leave it alone."   
  
      She knew it was his way of dismissing the subject, but she wasn't ready to give up yet. "No, I'm not going to leave it alone. You are going to sit down and listen to every damn thing I have to say to you."   
  
      His eyes widened. It was unlike Elizabeth to be so forceful. But, to be honest he kind of liked it. "Why is it so important that you tell me the dirty details of your liaison with Taggart?"   
  
      She took his hand and pulled back over to the couch. "It's important because you don't know everything that happened that night Jason. You didn't give me a chance to explain." She said softly, before taking her place next to him.   
  
      "Fine, if that's what you really want." He sighed and settled back into his previous seat. It wasn't possible for him to get comfortable because the only thing he could think about was the fact that he wish he could be anywhere else other than that spot at that precise moment.   
  
      "It's what I want. I should have done this before, but I was hurt too. I never thought you would ever look at me the way you did that night. It was like I was some stranger and you weren't looking at me, you were looking through me. I hated that feeling." She cleared her throat and thought back to that night so that she could decide where to start her story. "There is so much that you don't know Jason and so much that I should have told you from the beginning. I think we probably could have saved our relationship if I'd have just told you the truth from the start."   
  
      "I won't disagree with you there." His stiff posture made her even more nervous than she already was. She knew he was going to either forgive her completely or be even angrier when she was done.   
  
      "Jason, the reason I was meeting with Taggart is because…" Her words were interrupted by a loud bang coming from outside. Jason was up on his feet and out the back doors in a matter of seconds leaving Elizabeth alone and more frustrated than she had been in the first place. "Am I ever going to get a moment alone with him without some stupid idiot interrupting me!" She got up off the couch and followed Jason hesitantly out the door.   
  
      When she got out onto the veranda she saw Jason kneeling next to Johnny who was lying on his back in a puddle of water with a look of pure amusement on his face. "Oh my god what happened?" Elizabeth asked, walking towards them quickly and looking down at a very embarrassed Johnny.   
  
      "Um…I fell?"   
  
      Jason chuckled. "You mean you tripped."   
  
      Johnny groaned as he lifted himself into a sitting position. "Thank you Jason, but actually I slipped on this wonderful puddle of water I am now so personally acquainted with."  
    
      "Well what was that load bang?" Elizabeth asked hiding her smile from him as he tried to stand up and found himself trying not to slip again.   
  
      "I dropped a bottle of Mr. Corinthos' favorite champagne when I fell. He's not going to be very happy about that."   
  
      Elizabeth let out a small laugh and was forced to forgive Johnny for his previous interruption. "I don't think Sonny has to know about this little incident. What do you think Jason?"   
  
      Jason shrugged. "I guess if nobody brings it up then there's no reason for him to know."   
  
      Jason noticed the way Johnny was holding his back and he offered his friend some help. "Hey let me help. I think maybe you should have a doctor check you out."   
  
      "No way man. I don't want anybody to know about this."   
  
      Elizabeth watched in amusement as the two men argued. Only after they'd gone inside did she allow herself to feel more regret for not being able to tell Jason yet again. She didn't blame Johnny, he couldn't help it if he was a klutz, but at the same time she was getting tired of being interrupted just when she'd gotten the courage she needed to spill her guts.   
  
      She bent down and began picking up the chunks of glass left by the shattered bottled. It was funny how much it reminded her of the relationship she and Jason had once shared. They had been strong together, beautiful, and she still got a bubbly feeling inside her when ever he was in the same room with her. But with one small mistake, one small slip their relationship had been shattered.   
  
      _"You know what you have to do if you want to keep Anger boy out of trouble." Taggart's forceful tone worried her. It was the same tone he used when he questioned Sonny or Jason.   
  
      "Taggart, I know what you **want** me to do, but it's not something I have to do." She replied, standing straight and confident in front of him.   
  
      "Yeah well, you keep on believing that sweet pea. In the mean time think about this, the next time you see your boy toy might be behind bars if you don't do as your told. I'm not going to tell you this twice so think really hard about what you're going to say next. Now, I'm going to give you a day or so to think it over and then I'll contact you. I hope you'll make the right decision." He said, before turning and walking away from her._   
  
      That was the first time she'd ever met with him and she wished it had been the last. She'd allowed him to manipulate her into thinking there was no other choice and now she knew that wasn't true.   
  
      "Elizabeth, you don't have to clean that up." Jason said, as he walked back outside carrying a broom. "I'll do it."   
  
      "Jason, we still need to talk."   
  
      Without looking at her he replied, "We can talk about it tomorrow. Just give me tonight Elizabeth, ok?"   
  
      She sighed and nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Alright…in that case, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jason."   
  
      Jason nodded his head and watched her leave. "Goodnight Elizabeth." He whispered to her retreating figure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three down. Two to go for to day. Remember to read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, the GH writers do. However, I do own this story and I would appreciate it if you didn't steal it. 

**Chapter 4**  
  
      Elizabeth tossed and turned unable to find a comfortable position to lie in. It had become a nightly ritual for her. Every night she fought to sleep and every night she lost the battle. There were so many things going on inside her head and they seemed to make their presence known whenever she was fixing to go to sleep.   
  
      "Oh this is ridiculous." She said to the empty room before throwing off her covers and crawling out of the bed. Unwilling to bother Jason or Johnny she crept down stairs and went out on to the veranda.   
  
      There was something about being outside that always seemed to calm her. Maybe it was the rippling water or the crickets chirping in the air. Either way it had a magical effect on her entire persona. It was funny how Jason had that same affect on her. All he had to do was smile one time and the entire world came to a halt.   
  
      It had been that way since he'd first taken her for a ride on the back of his motorcycle. She had held on to him with all the strength she had and for the first time since the loss of her first love, she'd felt alive and free. It hadn't taken much, just a ride through the countryside on a night quite like the one she currently enjoying.   
  
      Her heart still fluttered at the thought of wrapping her arms around him and being able to feel his heartbeat and every single move he made. With each turn on the road she felt him lean and she would lean with him. It was as if they were one person and there was nowhere else on earth they meant to be at except that one spot at that one precise moment.   
  
      She sighed and rubbed her hands over her shoulders. It wasn't cold, but the night air had a coolness to it that seemed to refresh her tired body. She allowed herself a moment to just enjoy the light breeze before settling back into a lounge chair that had been positioned next to the spot where Johnny had taken his little tumble. That memory brought a smile to her face as she thought of how embarrassed he'd been.   
  
      She closed her eyes and listened intently to the night sounds that surrounded her. It was the most peaceful she'd felt in a long time and that surprised her considering she was here because someone was trying to kill her. Yet, the only thing she felt was comfort, safety, and thankfulness at Jason's insistence on being the one to guard her.   
  
      Before Elizabeth even knew what was even happening she was snoring softly and in a completely relaxed dream state, unaware of the one person who had been watching her intently for inside the living room. When he felt confident that she was asleep he walked out and knelt next her sleeping form.   
  
      He slowly reached down and pushed a stray hair away from her face. She was so beautiful and this was the first chance he'd had to fully enjoy what he'd been missing for the past two months. Her soft, silky, skin that screamed out for him to touch her, the fullness of her lips that invited him to kiss them, and the way she carried herself that just drove him off the edge. She was perfections true form…almost.   
  
      She had one flaw. A flaw that made her deceive and betray him with a man he'd never gotten along with. Something about that whole situation just didn't seem right to him. Maybe it was the way she constantly insisted that there was something she had to tell him or maybe it was the fact that truly deep down inside he wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that what he'd seen that night wasn't because she was trying to betray him, but it was because she was trying to save him.   
  
      He shook his head at the thought and leaned down towards her. Gently putting his arms beneath her, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her back inside the house. He sucked in a breath when he felt her nuzzle into his neck. _Ok Jason don't drop her, just get her up to her room._ He thought to himself while fighting to keep his composure.   
  
      He carefully walked her up the stairs and into her room. From there it was pretty easy, he just lowered her softly down onto the bed and covered her with the floral comforter. When he moved a step back she opened her eyes slightly.   
  
      "Jason." She whispered softly with a smile. "I love you."   
  
      He started to say something, but judging by the slowness of her breathing he knew she was still asleep. He sighed and leaned down once more to kiss her gently on the forehead before leaving her alone and making his way to his bedroom.   
  
      Once in his room, Jason peeled off his shirt and practically fell onto his bed. He cursed and stared up at the ceiling, wide-awake and alone. "Oh this night is going to be wonderful."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
      The next morning Elizabeth awoke feel refreshed and completely rested. She slept, dreamt of Jason, and had been able to forget everything that had gone on her in life over the previous months. She couldn't believe how good she felt. Of course that was before she remembered the night before.   
  
      "How did I get up here?" She whispered to herself. The last thing she remembered was being outside on the Veranda and sitting down on the lounge chair. "I must have fallen asleep." Her eyes widened when she realized it had either been Johnny or Jason that had brought her to bed last night. Of course she hoped is had been Jason.   
  
     A small knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Relief quickly took over when she saw Jason standing there with a friendly look upon his face. He always knew how to make an entrance and the best thing was, he was just being himself. No false feelings, just Jason.   
  
      "Am I correct in assuming that you are responsible for me waking up in my bed this morning instead of outside on the lounge chair?" Elizabeth asked, flashing her winning smile.   
  
      "I didn't want you to get cold."   
  
      "Well thank you for you concern. I didn't know I'd even been moved till this morning."   
  
      Jason shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a big deal." He slowly put his hands in his pockets trying to give off a casual vibe and failing terribly.   
  
      Elizabeth could tell something was off. "What's wrong Jason?"   
  
      His eyes told her a lot. Something had happened and she wasn't going to like it. "I got a phone call from Sonny this morning. There's been an incident back in Port Charles and I have to go back there to take care of it."   
  
      Elizabeth threw off her covers and was standing in front of him before he could do anything to stop her. "Then I'm going with you."   
  
      "No, you're not. You're going to stay here with Johnny." When he saw the fire in her eyes ignite, he tried his best to extinguish it. "Elizabeth, I know you hate feeling helpless, but that's not what you would be doing if you stayed here. I need you to be safe right now and if I knew that you were here with Johnny I could concentrate on my job."   
  
      Worry filled her eyes and she swallowed slowly. "Is this incident something that could hurt you?"   
  
      "You don't need to think about that right now. I'll be fine."   
  
      "That's not what I asked Jason and you know it. Could you get hurt?"  
  
      His eyes softened and he placed her hand on her cheek. "Elizabeth, you know the answer to that question. Do you really need to hear me confirm it?"   
  
      Her eyes began to glisten as her hand covered his. "Promise me you'll come back Jason."   
  
      He gave her a comforting smile before pulling his hand away and taking a step back. "I promise to try. I should be back sometime tonight." He made a movement towards the door.   
  
      "Jason, wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed before running towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso. His arms hesitantly wrapped around her tiny frame and he sighed at how right it felt to hold her in his arms again and have her reciprocate those feelings.   
  
      "Elizabeth, I have to go." Jason said, fighting to keep his voice from cracking.   
  
      She reluctantly loosened her grip and took a step back. "You'll be back tonight and I'll be waiting."   
  
      He nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I'll see you tonight." He replied before stepping out the door and shutting it behind him.   
  
      As soon as she was sure he was gone she allowed the emotions that were overwhelming her body to make their full presence known. Sobs racked through her body and she slumped onto her knees in the floor. She knew something bad was going to happen tonight and she was afraid that something involved Jason. "Oh please…please let him come home tonight."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
      While Elizabeth was crying upstairs in her room, Jason was making his way to the running car sitting outside. He stopped when he heard the sobs coming from her room. It tore at his heart to hear her frightened cries and wished that someone else could take care of his business so that he could stay and keep her calm, but the reality was that he was the only one Sonny trusted enough to do the job.   
  
      He shook his head and continued on his way down the stairs to the car. He made one final glance up at Elizabeth's room and was surprised to see her standing in the window with a grim look on her face. She kissed the tips of her fingers and place them on the glass in front of her, mouthing the words "I love you."   
  
      He nodded towards her before climbing into the car. He had to be strong for her sake. He felt a little better as the car got on it's way and he knew that she was going to be alright while he was gone with Johnny watching over her.   
  
      As he rode in the back of the car thoughts of her just kept running through his brain. For a reason he couldn't explain he was finding it harder and harder to believe Elizabeth had really betrayed him. His head told him to be careful and that it might really be true, but deep down in his heart he knew that there was no way the woman he loved was capable of such deceit. Either way, he was finally prepared to face it, and when he came back that night he was going to allow her to finally tell him everything she knew about that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wheeee! This is getting to be kinda fun. One more to go. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters in this story, the writers of GH do. However, I do own this story and would appreciate it if you didn't steal it. 

**Chapter 5**  
  
      About twenty minutes after Jason left and after Elizabeth's crying had stopped, Johnny decided it would probably be a wise decision to check on her. He knew even if they wouldn't admit it, that they were meant for each other and that they'd allowed a really bad misunderstanding to tear them apart.   
  
      He knocked worriedly and when he didn't receive and answer her slowly turned the knob and let himself into the small room. He allowed his eyes to roam around a little bit before finally setting them on the worried figure sitting on the stool in front of the window.   
  
      "Elizabeth, are you alright?"   
  
      She sighed and nodded her head. "I'm alright Johnny, but if it's alright with you, I'd really like to be alone right now."   
  
      "I understand, but if I were you I would spend too much time alone worrying about Jason. He's good at what he does and there's no way he's going to allow someone to keep him from you."   
  
      She turned her head and looked at Johnny. "I hope you're right Johnny. I hate the thought of losing him right when I have a chance to make things right with us again. If something happens to him I'll have to deal with that for the rest of my life. Not only is it my fault that he's gone, it's also my fault that he thinks I'm an awful person. I can't even tell him the truth in the right way."   
  
      "I don't think he'd like hearing you talk this way. Jason knows who you are and I really doubt he thinks you're an awful person. He just doesn't always know how to express himself. You know he loves you and that he is on his way to forgetting what happened between you."   
  
      Elizabeth groaned and stood up crossing her arms across her chest in the process. "That's my point Johnny. Jason wouldn't have to be **on his way** to forgiving me if I hadn't made the mistake in the first place. I should have just trusted Jason to handle his own business. I mean he's been doing it for longer, what made me think I could make a difference."   
  
      "You thought you were helping the man you loved. It's not your fault that Taggart is a bastard from hell. Yes, you made a mistake, but your mistake wasn't betraying Jason, it was allowing Taggart to manipulate your feelings."   
  
      Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "How do you know all of this?"   
  
      Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "I have an outside view of the whole thing. Both you and Jason are just thinking with your hearts."   
  
      "Do you really think Jason wants to be with me?"   
  
      "Judging by the fact that he watched you every time you think he's not watching and the fact that he's kept up with your welfare over the past few months, even after the disagreement. He's always had your best interests at heart."   
  
      "I hope you're right Johnny." Elizabeth said, turning back towards the window. "I hope you're right."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
      Jason arrived at Sonny's penthouse earlier than he thought he would and was pleased to find Carly in the living room playing with Michael. "Hey Jason." She said, with a smile when she saw her long time friend enter the room.   
  
      "Hi Uncle Jason! Do you want to read with me and mommy?"   
  
     Jason smiled at the small boy and shook his head. "I can't right now, but maybe later?"   
  
      "Sonny's in the kitchen." She said, nodding   
  
      Jason walked into the kitchen and found a very frustrated Sonny Corinthos. He was standing over the stovetop stir something intently. It looked as if things weren't going as planned for his latest concoction.   
  
      "Dammit!"   
  
      Jason grinned at his friend. "Did I come at a bad time? You know I can give you two a few more minutes."   
  
      Sonny's anger diminished at the sound of Jason's amused voice. "Hey Jason. I didn't expect you so soon. I'm trying…and I use that term loosely, I'm trying to cook dinner. It's not working that well." He took one of the pans and sat it on a potholder so that it could cool. "How's Elizabeth?"   
  
      Jason frowned and leaned heavily on the counter. "She's upset. She didn't want me to come tonight because she's afraid something is going to happen to me. I think it's more than that though. With everything that's happened and everything that she's had to deal with, I think it's finally just getting to be too much for her."   
  
      Sonny turned off the burners and wiped his hands on a towel before turning to his friend. "She brought it on herself and now we have to clean up a mess that she is partially responsible for."   
  
      "She couldn't help it if she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jason argued.   
  
      "Yes, but it isn't the first time something like this has happened. She's unreliable Jason and people like her get people like us killed. She can't be trusted."   
  
       Jason's teeth grinded together as he fought the urge to defend her even though he knew that Sonny might be right; try as he might there was just no way he could let Sonny talk about Elizabeth like that.   
  
      "You know Sonny, I know what you're saying and I get your point, but you don't know Elizabeth the way I do. You don't-you don't love her like I do. I know what she's capable of and what she's not and I'm telling you this right now, there is more to the story than meets the eye. She didn't betray me that night and from now on I don't want to here you or Carly saying anything negative about her. Is that clear?"   
  
      Sonny's eyes widened at Jason's sudden burst of emotion and while he really felt he should be angry at the outburst, he couldn't help but be relieved to see the old Jason back again.   
  
      "It's clear Jason."   
  
      Jason rubbed his hand over his face and allowed everything that he'd just said to sink in. He'd just yelled at sonny and told him that Elizabeth didn't betray him. It was weird how easily those words had come out of his mouth. It surprised him at how right they sounded and how much more relaxed he felt.  
  
      "Jason, you ok man?" Sonny asked worriedly.   
  
      Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe I just said all of that. I'm sorry I yelled at you."   
  
      "But, you're not sorry about what you said?"   
  
      Jason sighed. "No, I'm not. I love her Sonny and I have to believe that what she did that night wasn't to hurt me. Anyway, I can't really think about this right now. I've got things to do."   
  
      "Yes, you do. You know, Jason, Elizabeth's worries might be warranted. This guy is better than I originally thought. The only real mistake he's made is hiring the man Elizabeth saw. Did she ever tell you anything about that?"   
  
      'I told you I wasn't going to push her."   
  
      "Alright, that's fine, but it's really important she tells you everything she can as soon as possible. I can't stress this enough Jason. It's important."   
  
      Jason nodded his head and stuck his hands on his hips. "I know Sonny. But, give me something I can do right now. What's going on?"   
  
      Sonny sighed and reached up into the cupboards to get the plates down. "There's a meeting going down to night between one of our men and a man named Antonio Martinez. He's the man we're after Jason and I need to go down to the docks and give Max a little back up."   
  
      Jason's eyes widened. "You're sending Max?"   
  
      Sonny shrugged. "Well I have my two best men staying with Elizabeth and the only reason you're not the one going is because you're better with a gun than he is. You can get him out and there's no way he would have been able to do the same for you."   
  
      "What time?"   
  
      Sonny looked at the clock up on his wall before replying. "One hour."   
  
      Jason rolled his neck and closed his eyes. "If something goes wrong I want you to get Elizabeth out of here. I don't want her hurt Sonny."   
  
      Sonny nodded his head in agreement. "Nothing's going to happen, but if it does I'll take care of her."   
  
      "I'll contact you after it's finished." Jason gave Sonny and final glance before turning and walking away. Carly and Michael were no longer in the living room so he didn't have to say goodbye to them.  
  
      When he was inside the elevator and the doors had shut behind him he closed his eyes. "Please let this work out."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
      Jason took his spot behind a load of crates temporarily located on the east end of the docks. It was the perfect location for him to keep his eyes on Max and be able to step in if the situation arose. Hopefully he wouldn't be needed, but he was here just in case.   
  
      His eyes caught on to some movement coming from the other end of the dock and he notice two men walking towards him. They seemed calm and casual, but Jason knew that look, it meant something else was going on.   
  
      Before long Max appeared carrying a small briefcase. They shook hands and Jason felt a nervousness beginning to grow inside him. Something wasn't right, something was about to happen. He had to get Max's attention and get him out of there.   
  
      He was about to make his move when he felt a piece of cold metal touch the base of his neck. "Hello Mr. Morgan. Mr. Martinez is expecting you. If you'll come with me please."   
  
      Jason stood up stiffly and walked where the man holding the gun lead him. Max got a look of fear in his eyes when he saw Jason coming and he knew that all hell was about to break loose. He gripped his briefcase and waited calmly for his signal.   
  
      "Jason Morgan, I've waited a long time to meet you." Martinez said with a grin.   
  
      "Like wise. What do you want from us Martinez?"   
  
      "Under the circumstances, I really don't think you're in any position to be asking questions. If it's all the same to you I'd like to have that privilege." He motioned to the guard next to him to come forward. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me where your little girlfriend was. We have some unresolved issues that need to be taken care of."   
  
      "Go to hell."   
  
      "I was hoping you'd say that. Do it." He ordered one of his cronies.   
  
      The man at Martinez's side stepped forward and forcefully punched Jason in the stomach causing him to double over and gasp for breath. Jason always hated this part of the job. He didn't mind giving a few punches, but receiving them just wasn't his cup of tea.   
  
      "Anything else you'd like to say Mr. Morgan?"   
  
      Jason stood up straight again and looked at Martinez wish his ice-cold glare. "Go…to…hell…"   
  
      When the man made a move to hit again, Jason turned quickly and grabbed the arm of the man holding the gun. When the gun was in his possession he aimed it and fired sending one crony falling to the ground.   
  
      Things were moving so fast and Max was doing his part in getting them out of there alive. Jason could see Antonio Martinez retreating so he made eye contact with Max and the both decided it was best that the booked it as well. "Run, I'll cover you!" Jason yelled.   
  
      Max reacted quickly there was gunfire coming from behind him and he could hear Jason running behind him. He was almost to the stairs when the gunfire stopped and the only thing he heard was his heavy breathing. He jumped when he felt a heavy handclasp onto his shoulder.   
  
      "Let's get out of here." Jason told him, extremely out of breath and holding his side.   
  
      "Are you alright man?"   
  
      "Yeah, I'll be ok. Let's just get out of here."   
  
      They made their way to the car and Jason collapsed into the passenger seat. When Max took his place at the wheel he glanced over at Jason and saw blood beginning to seep through his fingers. "Oh man you're hit."   
  
      Jason gritted his teeth and nodded. "Yeah, Elizabeth isn't going to be to happy about this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dun, Dun. Dun…what's going to happen to Jason? Will he make it safely back to the cabin where Elizabeth is waiting patiently for his return? Tune in tomorrow for the answer. *grins evilly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (Except Martinez) The GH writers do. However, I do own the story so please do my a favor and don't steal it. **

**Author's Note: **_ I know I said I was only going to do five chapters today, but I decided it would probably be a good idea to put up a new chapter too for those who might possibly have a already read the first chapters. Anywhoo…enjoy! _

**Chapter 6**  
  
      Elizabeth heard the car pull into the drive way and felt a small flutter in her stomach. Something was wrong and She wasted no time in getting to the front door. Apparently Johnny had the same reflex because he arrived mere seconds after she did.   
  
      She quickly pulled open the door and stepped outside. He heart dropped when she saw Max helping an obviously injured Jason out of the car.   
  
      "OH my God! Jason!" She ran to his side and was horrified to see his side dripping blood. "Get him inside and lay him on the couch." She said, taking control of the situation and surprising everyone.   
  
      "He's bleeding pretty bad, are you sure we should put him on the couch?" Max asked.   
  
      "I'm sure. The couch can be replaced if need be." She helped Max ease Jason onto his back. "Did you contact Sonny?"  
  
      Max nodded his head. "He's sending a doctor out here."   
  
      "Good. Do me a favor Max, go outside and wait for them. Oh and if I were you I would take some time to just breath. I need you to be calm right now." Elizabeth kneeled down beside the couch and got to work unbuttoned Jason's shirt so that she could see how bad the wound really was. "Johnny, would you please go upstairs and grab the first aid kit from the master bathroom, and bring me warm water and some rags."   
  
      Johnny nodded his head and was off to find supplies. Elizabeth knew that Jason could hear everything she was saying. He couldn't believe how calm she was being. He was laying here bleeding all over the couch and she was doing everything in her power to help him. She hadn't wanted him to get hurt tonight, but he did and he knew she felt eh need to take responsibility for it.   
  
      He opened his eyes and saw her staring intently at his gunshot wound. On the outside it looked like the sight didn't' seem to bother her, but Jason knew differently. She was being eaten up with concern on the inside and it was all his fault.   
  
     "Elizabeth, You shouldn't be here. Why don't you get Johnny to do this?" He asked weakly.   
  
      Her eyes shot up when she heard his voice. "Don't start with me Jason. You have no right telling me where I should be especially right now. I am going to help you and are going to lie there and bear it." Elizabeth replied with her jaw set.   
  
      "You're awfully bossy aren't you?"   
  
      "What? Did you think I was just going to stand around timidly waiting for Johnny and Max to figure out what to do?" She asked, not expecting a reply. "They're good Jason, but neither one of them have really been in this situation before. I have…we've both been here before."   
  
      "I'm sorry Elizabeth."   
  
      She frowned. "For what?"   
  
      "For not being able to stay safe for you tonight." He said just before losing his battle to stay conscious and slipping into darkness, leaving Elizabeth wishing she could have heard more about what he was feeling.   
  
      Johnny came back into the room carrying everything that Elizabeth had told him to bring. She grabbed everything she needed to dress the wound and went to work hoping to stop the bleeding before the doctor got there.   
  
      "How is it that you know so much about dressing gun shot wounds?" Johnny asked, handing her a piece of tape.   
  
      Elizabeth gave him a grin and taped a wide piece of gauze tightly on Jason's side. "I've had some practice. You forget that Jason and I have been in this situation before. Although, last time it was his other side that got shot. I have to admit, I don't remember him bleeding this much before." She said, with worry evident on her face.   
  
      Now that they had done everything that they could do until the doctor arrived, Elizabeth was beginning to feel scared. She hadn't really had time to think about what had happened that night, but now that she was sitting still it hit her like a ton of bricks. Jason could have been killed and she never would have known the difference. He risked his life to stop the man trying to kill her and had found himself in the line of fire.   
  
      What if she had lost him? What would she have done then? All these question kept popping up in Elizabeth's mind and she felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She gnawed at her bottom lip and took Jason's hand in hers. She pulled it towards her and held it to her cheek.   
  
      It was kind of awkward for Johnny to see her in this position. He knew she was worried and she had every right to be. She was scared that the man she loved was possibly dying on that couch right in front of her. He hated to see his friends in so much pain.   
  
      "Elizabeth, I'm going to go outside and wait with Max. I think you need some time alone with him." Johnny said softly.   
  
      Elizabeth nodded in recognition and waited for him to leave before allowing herself the freedom to cry. She had been so strong and done so much in such a short amount of time and now she didn't know if it had even done any good. She looked at the bandage and saw that the blood was already beginning to soak through.   
  
      "Jason, can you hear me? You can't leave me. Do you understand? There is no way that I am letting you die." She softly ran her fingers down the side of his face. "You know, I can't even remember very much about my life before you came along. My relationship with Lucky seems like such a dream. Like it never even happened. I was always meant to be with you Jason. You're my soul mate and I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."  
  
      I never lived until I met you until you taught me how to be myself. I didn't even know who I was Jason. How sad is that? I never knew what it was like to feel the wind blowing through my hair or the rush of going fast on your motorcycle with my arms wrapped around you. I wish I wouldn't have taken any of it for granted. I should have enjoyed every minute I spent with you instead of trying to run your life." She wiped furiously at a tear that had escaped her eye. "I didn't betray you Jason. I would never have done that. See, that's why I need you to wake up. I want to explain everything to you. I'll even tell you anything you want to know about the night I saw the murder."   
  
      "Elizabeth, the doctors here." Max interrupted hesitantly.   
  
      "Good. His bleedings not slowing down."   
  
      Elizabeth was surprised to see Sonny walking in behind an older man carrying a black doctors bag. He had a worried look on his face and his features softened when he saw her.   
  
      "I need everyone to clear the room and allow me to take care of the patient."   
  
      "I'm not leaving him." Elizabeth said, shaking her head vigorously.   
  
      Sonny put his hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, let the doctor take care of Jason. He wouldn't want you to be here right now and you know it."   
  
      She sighed and nodded her head. "Alright, But I want to know the minute you're done and if he wakes up make sure someone comes to get me."   
  
      She followed Sonny into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I didn't think you were going to be here Sonny."   
  
      "He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I be here?"   
  
      Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe because you hate me?"   
  
      Sonny stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. "I don't have you Elizabeth. I may not agree with everything you've done, but Jason's not holding it against you so what should I?"   
  
      Elizabeth let it go and decided that staring down at her hands was a better idea than getting into an argument with sonny. "Do you know what Happened tonight?"   
  
      Sonny nodded his head and started making some coffee. "There was a misunderstanding down on the docks and Jason was just doing his job."   
  
      "A misunderstanding? Right, in other words the man trying to kill me didn't want to talk. I guess his motto is Shoot first give answers later?"   
  
      "Pretty much." Sonny felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He knew that Elizabeth deserved to know the truth about what happened. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I have it on good authority that the man responsible was injured. It looks as if Jason did a pretty good job protecting Max. He just didn't manage to dodge a certain bullet."   
  
      "I don't think anything is going to make me feel better until I know Jason's ok."   
  
      "From what Max told me, he thought Jason was ok because he was talking in the car. He didn't know things were as bad as they were until the pulled into the driveway and he was unconscious."  
  
      "I wish Jason would never have gone to that stupid meeting on the docks. What did it accomplish Sonny?" she asked. "Not a damn thing."   
  
      Max chose that moment to come into the room, his expression grave. Elizabeth could tell something was wrong and she fought not to let the dread over take her.   
  
      "What's wrong?"   
  
      "The doctors still working on Jason, but it doesn't look good. The blood isn't clotting and the doctors afraid there might be internal bleeding. If it doesn't stop soon Jason could die."   
  
      Elizabeth felt her chest tighten and She couldn't seem to find her next breath. It couldn't be true. He couldn't die; there was so much they hadn't done. "Oh God." She said, before darkness over came her and she fainted, falling straight into Sonny's arms.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

YAY! Another chapter up and ready. Read and Review! Read and review! Do you think if I say that enough it'll actually brain wash people enough to do so? *shrugs* It was worth a shot. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story (except for Martinez), the writers of GH do. **

**Author's notes: I deeply appreciate the feedback I've been getting. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far and I really hope you stick with me. There's definitely more to come. **

**Chapter 7~**  
  
      Elizabeth could feel someone's arms around her and a gentle coolness against her face as she struggled to open her eyes. There was a sense of regret in her mind that confused her and she didn't understand why her stomach was churning nervously.   
  
      Then it hit her. Jason. Oh God Jason he's going to die. He can't leave me, not when I have so much to tell him, she thought to herself, finally willing her eyes to open and seeing Sonny and Max standing over her. Her immediate reaction was to sit up, but a wave of nausea hit her. 

      "Easy. Just take a few deep breaths." She heard Sonny say.  
  
      "Jason." She said softly, as Sonny helped her sit up slowly this time.   
  
      "I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean to upset you so much. I should have told you everything the doctor said instead of blurting out the worst part first." Max's eyes were nothing, but apologetic.   
  
      "What do you mean?"   
  
      "Well, the doctor did say that if the blood didn't stop soon that Jason could die, but he's giving Jason an injection that is supposed to help with the clotting of his blood. He said it would probably work. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I should have said it differently."   
  
      "So, there's a good chance Jason is going to be fine?" Elizabeth asked just to be sure she heard correctly.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
      She raised her hand and smacked the back of his head as hard as she could. "Are you crazy! You scared me to death!" She took a deep breath and shook her head. She had thought that it was over. That she'd lost the one chance she'd had to make everything better. She saw the hurt look on Max's face and sighed. "Sorry about that."   
  
      Max rubbed the back of his head and looked at her with wide eyes. "No, I deserved it."   
  
      "Can I go see Jason yet?"   
  
      Max shook his head. "The doctors not finished yet."   
  
      Elizabeth frowned. "You know what? I don't care whether he's finished or not. I'm going in there and I'm going to hold Jason's hand so that he doesn't feel alone." She turned around and walked confidently into the living room leaving Sonny and Max grinning after her.   
  
      She had a lot of she had an incredibly strong will and Jason needed that now more than ever. If anybody could give him enough strength to fight death it would be her. She was Jason's life force.   
  
      Elizabeth peeked slowly around the corner and saw the doctor kneeling in front of Jason stitching up his side. "Um…is it ok if I come in?"   
  
      The doctor looked up at Elizabeth and smiled. "Would you listen if I said no?"   
  
      She smiled softly back and shook her head. "No. But, I thought it was only polite to ask."   
  
      He chuckled. "Then come on in, but be keep calm. He doesn't need any more excitement."   
  
      Elizabeth gracefully made her way around the couch and sat down in the floor to the right of the doctor. Jason's hand was hanging limply and Elizabeth placed her hand on top of his. She scooted closer and positioned herself to where her face was in front of his.   
  
      "Jason, I'm right here. You're going to be fine." She whispered allowing her other hand the freedom of running down the side of his face in a comforting motion. "I'm not going to leave you again."   
  
      "Keep talking to him." The doctor told her while inserting the last stitch.   
  
      She looked at Jason's side and her brow furrowed. "I thought Max said Jason was loosing a lot of blood."   
  
      The doctor nodded his head. "He was, but all of sudden it just slowed on it's own. I didn't even have a chance to give him the injection filled with the clotting agent."   
  
      Elizabeth smiled and felt a moment of relief before resuming her previous actions. It was going to be a long night and she was going to be right her by his side when he opened his eyes.   
  
**Three hours later**  
  
 They had finally been able to move Jason up to his room after the doctor had finished. He was currently resting peacefully without pain because of the medication that had been left for him.   
  
      Not once had Elizabeth left his side and she was currently sitting next to the window in a rocking chair with a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other. Johnny had brought them to her earlier with a bunch of her art supplies, but she'd been content just to have paper to draw on.   
  
      She had been having trouble up until a few moments before trying to figure out what to draw, but then the obvious conclusion hit her. She'd draw the one thing that inspired her the most. Jason.   
  
      It felt good to be able to just sit there and watch him, knowing that he couldn't object to her watching over him. He hated that even when they were together. It had been something that they argued about. She wanted to protect him and he wanted her to stay out of his business.   
  
      She wished it hadn't taken her making the mistake of going to Taggart for her to truly realize what he meant. She didn't belong in his business and she never would. Jason was the only one who really knew what he was doing and she hadn't trusted that.   
  
      She heard the covers rustling beside her and her attention immediately went from the pad to the bed. "Jason?" She asked softly, sitting her drawing to the side and walking over to the bed.   
  
      "Elizabeth…where am I?" His voice was hoarse and weak so she grabbed a glass of water from beside the bed.   
  
      "You're in Sonny's safe house. Do you think you can drink some of this water?" When he nodded his head she gently helped him lift it up and she put the straw to his lips.   
  
      The moistness of the water felt good as Jason forced himself to drink. It was hard to swallow and keep from choking on it, but he knew that he had to keep hydrated. "I messed up didn't I?"   
  
      She smiled. "Yep, but you were just doing your job."   
  
      "You aren't angry?"   
  
      "I don't have any right to be angry Jason. I admit that when I first saw Max getting you out of the car I was angry that you hadn't listened to me, but I've been sitting here for quite a while and no matter how many times I've tried to think of a way to blame you for this I just can't. You were just trying to protect me. All of this, the safe house, you going to that meeting, getting shot; it's all been for me. There's no way I can repay you for all the hardships I've caused you."   
  
      They both knew that her words had a double meaning, but Elizabeth kept her self from overwhelming him with everything else until she knew he was strong enough to truly listen to what she had to say.   
  
      She saw his eyes beginning to droop again and she smiled. "You still need to rest, go to sleep. I'll stay right here with you." She said, laying her hand on his.   
  
      He lifted his hand out from under hers and placed it on top, gripping it tightly. "Stay right here." His eyes pleaded with hers.   
  
      "I will Jason don't worry." She replied starting to pull her hand back so she could take her place back at the window.   
  
      "No, you're too far away. Please…" a sharp pain in his side caused his breath to hitch.   
  
      "You shouldn't be talking Jason. You need to rest." She was insanely glad that he wanted her to stay right by his side, but she was afraid to be so close to him and not actually be with him.   
  
      "Stay…" He said, one last time before closing his eyes and taking short shallow breaths.   
  
      Elizabeth sighed and slowly climbed onto the bed next to him, bringing their hands to a rest place on his chest. Watching him closely until his breathing evened out and she could tell that he was sleeping.   
  
      "As soon as you're better Jason, we're finally going to have our talk. I'm not going to allow any interruptions. Your cell phone is going to be turned off and we're going to be somewhere nobody can reach us." She listened to his breathing and was glad that he had a steady pace going. "You know, there were so many nights that I wished I could just walk into your apartment and force you to listen to everything that I had to say. I wish I had now, maybe none of this would have happened and maybe you and I would still be as strong as ever instead of broken apart.   
  
      Do you know how hard it was for me to stand there and listen to you yell at me knowing that I couldn't make you understand? That' the reason why I didn't tell you that night Jason was because I thought that you would be in even more danger if I told you what was going on. I hate Marcus Taggart so much for everything he forced me to believe. No, that's not right, he didn't force me to believe anything. I was just too weak and too naïve to make the right decision."   
  
      She took a deep breath before continuing. It made her feel better to say the words out loud even though she knew he couldn't hear her.   
  
      "Taggart played the one card her knew would snag me into doing what he wanted. He told me that if I didn't do as I was told that you would be sent to jail and that he had enough proof to do it." She gave a weak laugh at how moronic she had been. "I was so stupid. I should have asked him to show me his proof, but yet again I figured, hey he's a police officer he's not going to lie about that. God now that I think about it I feel like such an idiot. Why didn't I ask? Why didn't I go to you and ask you if what Taggart was telling me was true. It definitely would have saved us both a lot of pain and heartache.   
  
      She ran her hand down the side of his face affectionately. "I guess there's nothing I can really do about it now. Except for maybe make it up to you. I'm going to do everything in my power to get you to trust me again. I love you and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you walk away from me again." She pulled her hand away and sighed. "God listen to me. I'm sitting her talking to myself when really I should be talking to you. It's pitiful how I've been acting and I promise all that is going to change. I'm going to help you get Antonio Martinez and together we're going to keep him from hurting anyone else."   
  
      Elizabeth finally stopped speaking and laid her head down on the extra pillow   closing her eyes, and allowing herself the comfort of sleep. Hey if sleep was good enough for Jason it was good enough for her. She figured it would benefit her to take advantage of his peaceful slumber. It was going to be a long night and she needed to rest for a bit herself.   
  
      She felt comforted by his presence beside her and holding his hand in hers she drifted off to sleep. Only then did Jason risk opening his eyes. He swallowed and let out a breath he'd been holding. She had just spilled her guts to him and she didn't even notice. Everything made sense except for a few minor details, but over all she had confirmed his previous suspicions that she'd done everything for him, not because she wanted to against him, but because she was trying to protect him.   
  
He tightly gripped her hand and sighed. "I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered softly, before settling in to the covers and allowing a somewhat pain free sleep to over take him.   
  
  
_._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for Martinez), the writers of GH do. I do, however, own this story and would appreciate it greatly if you did not steal it. ****

**Chapter 8**  
  
      The morning sunlight cascaded down upon the two people still caught up in their dreams. Even in their sleep their thoughts were filled with each other's faces. Moments in time to where they were truly happy and a time when neither one of them even suspected that anything could go wrong.  
  
      _He could see her standing on the balcony, the sun shining in her hair and a brilliant smile plastered on her face. It was a smile that was only meant to be seen by him and him alone. It lit up her entire face and made her more beautiful in his eyes, if that was even possible.   
  
      There was something between them that always had a calming affect on him and it seemed to be working perfectly at the moment. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, the way it always did when she was anywhere near him. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't have her in his arms within minutes.   
  
      "What are you doing out there?" He asked softly.   
  
      She tilted her head and held her hand out. "Come see."   
  
      He took her hand and allowed her to pull him towards the edge of the balcony. There was a perfect view of the harbor from his penthouse and he always enjoyed being out here. Of course it seemed a hundred times better with her by his side.   
  
      "Do you see it?" She asked enthusiastically.   
  
      "See what?" He didn't understand what she was trying to show him.   
  
      "Look Jason. Isn't it pretty?" She pointed in a certain direction and his eyes followed her finger.   
  
      What he saw filled him with horror. There, standing on the roof of their neighboring building stood a man holding a gun. He couldn't quite make out who it was, but he knew that he had to get Elizabeth out of the way and into the penthouse behind the protection of bulletproof glass.   
  
      "Get inside Elizabeth!" He yelled unable to get his legs to move. They seemed to be stuck to the floor and no matter how much he wanted to move he couldn't.   
  
      Elizabeth laughed. "Don't be scared Jason. It's meant to be." She touched his face and pressed her lips to his tenderly.   
  
       A loud boom sounded in the air and Jason was afraid to open his eyes. He knew what he would see when he did and he knew it would tear him apart when he did. It couldn't be avoided so he slowly willed his eyes to open and found himself standing alone on the balcony. The only thing left was a trail of blood leading back inside.   
  
       He was finally able to get his legs to work and he followed the trail of blood, shutting the balcony door behind him. The feeling of cold air-conditioned air hitting his warm skin mixed with the fear he was feeling gave him chill bumps.   
  
      When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the interior in his penthouse and he let out a groan, seeing her lying stiffly on the floor. Blood Covered most of her body and he wasted no time in reaching her side.   
  
      "Elizabeth, oh god. Elizabeth, sweetheart, please wake-up." His fingers made their way down to his neck and his heart almost stopped when the only thing her felt was her skin under his. There was no heartbeat, no sign of life.  
  
      "What did you expect anger boy? Did you really think your life wouldn't touch her? It did and now she dead. It's all your fault." Jason looked angrily at a very smug looking Taggart.   
  
      "No! She's not dead. NO!"_   
  
      Jason's eyes opened wide and he would have sat up in the bed if it weren't for the ripping pain coming from his side. He closed his eyes to regain control and keep from yelling out before turning to look at the space beside him, and letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Elizabeth lying next to him.   
  
      "IT was only a dream." He whispered softly so he wouldn't wake her and reaching for her hand. The moment his skin touched hers he felt a calmness surround him and he was able to settle back down and rest for a few more minutes.   
  
      Elizabeth had been dreaming as well, but her's wasn't about death or anything ugly. They were about Jason and the future they might be able to have together someday after all their troubles were worked out.   
  
      _She sat upright in her beach chair watching as Jason walked towards her. His white button down shirt was open and flying freely at his sides. She marveled at the fact that he could make the simplest clothing style or a effortless movement incredibly sexy. Just one smile sent her into space. He had such a powerful effect on her emotions.   
  
      His eyes met hers and seemed to make him quicken his pace. The closer he got the more her expectations grew. She knew when he reached her he would take her into his arms and love her the way she'd wanted to be loved for such a long time. She was in no way disappointed when he stood in front of her and pulled her out of the chair.   
  
      "I've been looking for you everywhere. You've been gone for a long time." He said with a smile before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. It was a powerful kiss and yet so tender a sweet. She was aching for more and almost cried out when he pulled away.   
  
      "That wasn't very nice." She said with a flirtatious pout.   
  
      "I'm sorry, but we aren't ready." He reached up and brushed a stray hair away from her cheek.   
  
      "What do you mean? Are you still upset with me over what I did?"   
  
      He shook his head. "Of course not. I don't blame you for what happened with Taggart. You were only trying to protect me and there's no way I'd be angry with you because of that."   
  
      "Then why aren't we ready to take the next step?"   
  
       "Because, I can't stay. I've got things to do, but I promise you…" He lifted his hands and placed then on her cheeks. "I promise you, I will be back and we will be happy together forever."   
  
      She smiled and tried to keep herself from crying. "I love you Jason."_   
  
      Jason's eyes opened when he heard those words escape her lips and allowed a smile to grow on his face. That was the second time he'd heard her say that in the last 12 hours and both times she hadn't known he was listening. Even if she was saying it while she was sleeping, at least he knew that it was him she was dreaming about.   
  
       He lay there and watched her for several minutes before she showed her first signs of waking up. She stretched widely and he had to grab her arm to keep it from smacking him in the face. Her eyes opened and she jerked her arm away quickly.   
  
      "Oh Jason! I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"   
  
      He grinned at her and shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine. Sleep good?"   
  
      She took a deep breath and smiled in remembrance of her dream. "I slept very well. I had the best dream."   
  
      Jason started to chuckle, but thought better of it when he felt a catch in his side. "I bet it was."   
  
      "What do you mean?"   
  
      "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"   
  
      Elizabeth's eyes widened with fear at the thought of saying anything that went along with her dream. "What did I say?"   
  
      Jason gave her a side grin. "You called my name." It wasn't really a lie, she had called his name, but she didn't need to know that she'd said anything else.  
  
      "Is that all?"  
  
      "Pretty much. I guess you were dreaming about me."   
  
      She laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess I was."   
  
       "I'm glad you dreamt about me."   
  
       "You are?" She asked, turning her head more towards him.   
  
      "Yeah I am." He hadn't noticed that he was still holding her hand until he saw Elizabeth staring down at the entwined fingers. "We need to talk soon Elizabeth." He winced and his free hand went to his side. "I don't think that time is now though. I'm ready to hear everything you have to say to me, but first could you get my medication?"   
  
      Elizabeth jumped out of bed and held her hand to her mouth. "Your medication! I was supposed to have given you a dose two hours ago! How Could I be so stupid?"   
  
      "Elizabeth, it's ok. Just go get it for me now and we'll talk about it later." He watched her quickly walk out of the room and smiled to himself. He was amazed at how much love he felt towards her. She brought out the best and sometimes the worst in him, but the good always outweighed the bad.   
  
       He was also surprised that considering they'd missed his last pain medication dose that he didn't feel very much pain. He was definitely healing faster with this gunshot wound than he had with the last one; which meant he'd be up and at it again in no time and maybe, just maybe he and Elizabeth could find each other again.

Wow, I am so surprised at how many people have replied. It seems like this story is getting more attention this time around than it did before. Thank you guys so much. I love all of your replies. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for Martinez), the writers of GH do. I do, however, own this story and would appreciate it greatly if you did not steal it.****

**Chapter 9**  
  
       Jason and Elizabeth spent the next couple of days just reacquainting themselves with each other. There was no discussion about what Jason had over heard and Elizabeth hadn't brought up telling Jason very much about that night months ago. The only thing they had discussed was forgetting about that night for the time being and acting like it had never happened.   
  
      They both had their reasons for agreeing and their reasons were both different ones. Elizabeth knew that they couldn't hide from that night forever, but the fact that Jason wanted to spend time with her was enough for her to be willing to put it off for the time being.

       Jason on the other hand had the advantage over Elizabeth. He already knew most of what she wanted to tell him after over hearing it a few nights before. Then there was the fact that she really didn't have to tell him about the murder she'd seen because he knew all of the important stuff; at least he was pretty sure he did.   
  
      They'd spent a lot of their time outside, by the lake, enjoying the sweet smells and sounds that came with being out in the middle of nowhere. It was like, for that short amount of time, there was nothing wrong in their lives. The business Jason was involved with didn't exist and the hit out on Elizabeth's life didn't seem as important.   
  
      All that mattered to them was that they were together and that they were allowed to discuss things they hadn't discussed in a long time. Elizabeth would tell Jason about certain art pieces and Jason would tell her about all the places he'd visited. It surprised her how many places she still didn't know about.   
  
      It was these unpretentious conversations that entertained them everyday while Jason's wound began to heal. As bad as it sounded, the wound was actually healing too fast for their liking. They wanted to stay like this forever with no dark clouds hanging over their heads threatening to rain down on them. Unfortunately that was just a pipe dream, reality always had a way of making it's presence known and neither one of them was prepared for it when it did.   
  
      Jason was by himself in the living room standing in front of the glass doors. His stitches were really beginning to itch, but at least the pain was pretty much gone. The only time it really bothered him was when he over stretched and the stitches began to pull. No, the gunshot wound wasn't hurting him half as much as the fact that as of this afternoon, he would no longer be at the safe house with Elizabeth watching over her.   
  
      Sonny had called early that morning and given Jason some information that could change the entire situation. He hadn't really wanted Jason to be the one to handle it, but with Jason's wound being healed and all, it just seemed like the most logical step in bringing Antonio Martinez down.   
  
      He hadn't found the nerve to tell Elizabeth yet and part of that was because she hadn't come downstairs yet, but he knew that the moment she saw him she would know something was wrong. He had to hold it together for her and make her see that this was the only thing that could happen right now.   
  
      "Good morning." Her cheerful voice sounded in the room and Jason closed his eyes. He really didn't want to turn around and watch that happy look on her face melt away.   
  
      He sighed and turned towards her. "Good morning."   
  
      His assumptions had been right. The minute he turned around and spoke to her she knew that something was wrong and it showed in her eyes.   
  
      "What's going on?"   
  
      He took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips, a stance he often took when he was talking about something serious and stressful to him. "Sonny called me this morning, he wants me to go back to Port Charles and finish this."   
  
      She walked quickly towards him and shook her head. "You are not leaving here again. Not now Jason. You're not completely healed."   
  
      "Elizabeth, please don't do this. You know I'm going to go no matter what you say. It's my job and I have to do this if only to make sure that what we've started to build here these last couple of days isn't lost." He took a step towards her and cupped his hand over her cheek. "We can't truly get over any of this until this business with Martinez is over."   
  
      Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You know about Martinez? But, I didn't tell you."   
  
      "I know. Sonny's got someone on the inside now. That's why I have to leave. His source gave him some new information involving some of Martinez's business dealings. I promise you Elizabeth, if there were any other way I would definitely be trying to get out of this, but the truth is, I'm the best Sonny has and there's nobody that's as qualified to handle this."   
  
      Elizabeth willed the tears not to come, but found herself fighting a losing battle. "I'm scared Jason. I don't want to lose you again. It almost happened when you got shot and I don't want to feel that helpless ever again."   
  
      "Elizabeth, you knew that all of this was a possibility when you got involved with me. I told you about all the risks that I take and I also told you that I'm good at my job. I don't make unnecessary risks. Yes, sometimes I get hurt, but I can't help that. I need you to trust me right now. I'll be back for you and I'll be back safe a sound."   
  
      Elizabeth's bottom lip began to tremble. "Ok. But, you better do what you're telling me or I'm going to be really pissed off."   
  
      Jason smiled and nodded his head. "I'll do my best." He looked into her big blue eyes and he knew that he was about to do something that could change their relationship drastically. Hoping for the best, he gradually lowered his mouth to hers. Tasting the sweetness he'd been missing for such a long time. When their lips touched it was like coming home for the first time and they felt the rightness of their position.   
  
      To Elizabeth, this kiss was ten times more potent than the kiss she and Jason had shared in her dreams. And to her, it was more that just a mere kiss. It was Jason finally allowing his **real** feelings for her to be known. He'd given her several reasons to suspect the way he was feeling, but it took this kiss to truly confirm her suspicions. She wasn't ready for him to pull away from her, but when he did her eyes instantly went to his, just to make sure he didn't regret kissing her.   
  
      "I think it would be best if I leave as soon as possible." He said softly, not letting go of her face, which was currently resting in his hands.   
  
      "Are-are you sure you have to leave so s-soon?"   
  
      Jason almost grinned at the drunken look she had on her face. "Actually, I'm not supposed to be in Port Charles until this afternoon, but I think it would be better for both of us if I went early." When she opened her mouth to speak Jason continued with his thought. "I know you want me to stay, but I can't be here for the next few hours just waiting for the moment I have to leave you. I'm being selfish right now Elizabeth. I don't want to have to dread leaving for that long. That's why I'm going to leave now because if I don't there's no way I can do it later."   
  
      Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head. "Alright."  
  
      Jason hesitantly pulled his hands away and took at step back from her. "I'll call you tonight if you want, but I'm going to warn you right now, it'll be late."   
  
      She nodded her head enthusiastically. "I want you to call. I don't care how late it is."   
  
      He took a deep breath a let it out slowly hoping that it would calm his nerves and give him enough strength to walk away from her. "I'm going to go now. Johnny is going to be here with you and when I get to Sonny's I'm going to send Max out here too."   
  
      "Ok." She said softly crossing her arms across her chest.   
  
      He gave her one more good look before turning and walking away from her towards the front door. He had barely started to turn the doorknob when he heard her bare feet running on the hard wood floor towards him.   
  
      "Jason!"   
  
      He turned back towards her in time for her to fling her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to settle into her arms, if only for a moment.   
  
      "Elizabeth…"   
  
      She pulled away and nodded her head. "I know you have to go. I just couldn't let you go with out telling you something first."   
  
      "What?"  
  
       "I love you." She blurted out before turning and running up the stairs and away from Jason, leaving him shocked.   
  
       He smiled and shook his head. At least she hadn't been sleeping when she told him this time. She had given the one thing he'd been praying for all morning when she'd said those for words. She gave him the strength he needed to leave and get the job done. He knew that the sooner he left, the sooner he could be back here with her again and the sooner they could get back to the place they used to be.


End file.
